pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poké Ball
Standard Poké Balls (モンスターボール Monster Ball), roughly eight pounds in weight, are the major Poké Ball in the Pokémon saga. This type of Poké Ball is the weakest and the only type typically available at the beginning of the Pokémon games. It has a catch rate modifier of x1 in the catch formula. Appearance The Poké Ball is a sphere. The top of the ball is red. The bottom is white. There is a black horizontal band circling the ball. The button is either white or light grey. Locations Generation I They appear in the Poké Marts of: *Viridian *Pewter *Cerulean *Poké Marts Generation II They appear in the Poké Marts of: *Cherrygrove* *Violet *Azalea *Goldenrod *Ecruteak *Mahogany* *Viridian *Celadon Generation III They appear in the Poké Marts of: *Oldale* *Petalburg *Rustboro *Slateport *Mauville *Lilycove *Viridian** *Pewter** *Cerulean** *Poké Marts** Generation IV They appear in every Poké Mart. In the Heart Gold and Soul Silver games, they appear in every Poké Mart, (after learning how to catch Pokémon). Generation V They appear in every Poké Mart, *Black City shop *Join Avenue (Antique Shop, souvenir). Generation VI They appear in every Poké Mart, *Poké Ball Factory *Couriway Town *Route 18 *Santalune Forest *Route 2 *PokéMileage Club (Mine Cart Adventure) Generation VII They appear in every Poké Mart. Other Games Super Smash Bros. One of the items available in the Super Smash Bros. games is the Poké Ball. When you pick it up and throw it, a Pokémon comes out and attacks the other players or supports you. Below is a list of available Pokémon and the moves they use. * Venusaur uses Earthquake. This attack causes massive damage to anyone standing near it. * Charizard uses Flamethrower. This attack can turn left and right to alternate the direction of the flames. * Blastoise uses Hydro Pump. This attack blasts Blastoise back, allowing it to push other players behind it. * Beedrill uses Take Down. This attack goes in a straight line in a large area. * Alolan Raichu uses Wild Charge. This attack allows Raichu to fly around the stage, targeting opponents and possibly trapping them. * Clefairy uses Metronome. This attack allows it to use the move of any other Pokémon. * Vulpix uses Fire Spin. This attack allows Vulpix to shoot projectile fire that traps opponents. * Alolan Vulpix uses Icy Wind. This attack allows Vulpix to shoot projectile ice that freezes opponents. * Meowth uses Pay Day. This attack shoots rapid-fire coins at opponents. * Abra uses Teleport. This attack allows Abra to teleport random fighter wherever on the stage. * Onix uses Rock Slide. This attack hurls giant rocks from the top of the screen. * Electrode uses Explosion. This attack causes a huge explosion in 3 seconds. You can throw Electrode last-second in order to blow away opponents. * Alolan Exeggutor doesn't use a move, but acts as a block in the middle of the stage. * Hitmonlee uses Jump Kick. This attack lets Hitmonlee hurl itself towards a random opponent. * Koffing uses Smog. This attack damages players who go near Koffing. Occasionally, it can juggle opponents left and right. * Weezing uses Smog. This attack damages players who go near Weezing. Occasionally, it can juggle opponents left and right. * Chansey uses Softboiled. This attack spreads eggs throughout the field, either leaving items or causing big explosions. * Goldeen uses Splash. This attack just lets Goldeen flop on the stage, doing nothing whatsoever. * Staryu uses Swift. This attack allows Staryu to hover around the nearest opponent and shoot rapid-fire stars at them. * Starmie uses Swift. This attack allows Starmie to hover around the nearest opponent and shoot rapid-fire stars at them. * Ditto uses Transform. This allows Ditto to transform into its summoner and then attack opponents. * Eevee uses Take Down. This attack allows Eevee to lunge towards players that are close. If no one is near, Eevee looks around, confused. * Snorlax uses Body Slam. This attack lets Snorlax jump to the top of the screen and come back down bigger, crushing opponents that are underneath or near it. * Articuno uses Icy Wind. This attack can freeze opponents and can also launch them. * Zapdos uses Thunder Shock. This attack can paralyze opponents if they get caught in it. * Moltres uses Fly. Any opponents that touch Moltres while it flies off the stage get massive damage. * Mew uses Fly. This allows Mew to fly away from the stage, leaving gifts, points and trophies in its trails. It is considered the rarest PokéBall spawn in the game. * Chikorita uses Razor Leaf. This attack shoots rapid-fire leaves at the opponent. * Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower. This attack shoots fire out of Cyndaquil's back. * Togepi uses Metronome. This attack allows Togepi to use Night Shade, Hypnosis, Leech Seed, Powder Snow, and Magnitude. * Bellossom uses Sweet Scent. This attack puts opponents to sleep if they get within range. * Marill uses Tackle. This attack lets Marill run across the stage, hitting opponents. * Unown uses Take Down. This attack goes in a straight line in a large area. It replaces Beedrill. * Wobbuffet uses Counter. Wobbuffet takes damage and then bobbles towards the opponent that hit it. The more damage Wobbuffet has taken, the more powerful the attack. * Scizor uses Metal Claw. This attack lets Scizor run across the stage, flailing its giant claws around. * Porygon2 uses Tackle. This attack allows Porygon2 to randomly jet horizontally, launching any players across the stage. * Raikou uses Spark. This attack lets Raikou emit small sparks that damage opponents within range. * Entei uses Fire Spin. This attack lets Entei boost a large fire pillar that can trap opponents within it. * Suicune uses Blizzard. This attack lets Suicune unleash a powerful blizzard around it, trapping opponents inside it. * Lugia uses Aeroblast. This attack lets Lugia fly to the background and emit large waves of energy to damage opponents. * Ho-Oh uses Sacred Fire. This attack lets Ho-Oh fly to the background and emit large waves of fire to damage opponents. * Celebi uses Fly. This allows Celebi to fly away from the stage, leaving gifts, points and trophies in its trails. * Torchic uses Fire Spin. Any players that get close to it take damage from fire. * Gardevoir uses Reflect. This attack allows Gardevoir to summon a reflective barrier that stops projectile attacks. Players can go inside the barrier to protect themselves. * Gulpin uses Swallow. This attack swallows the closest opponent and damages them until Gulpin spits them out. * Metagross uses Earthquake. Any opponents that go near Metagross can become trapped or grounded. * Latias & Latios use Steel Wing. This attack allows Latias and Latios to fly across the screen, specifically targeting any opponents. * Kyogre uses Hydro Pump. This attack pushes opponents off the stage. Kyogre can follow the opponent by flying. * Groudon uses Overheat. Any players that get close to it take damage from fire. * Jirachi uses Fly. This allows Jirachi to fly across the stage, leaving stickers in its trail. * Deoxys uses Hyper Beam. Any players that get near the beam that Deoxys fires take big damage and also can get trapped. * Piplup uses Surf. This attack allows Piplup to surf across the stage until it flies off the edge, possibly taking opponents along with it. * Bonsly uses Tackle. It can only use this move if it is picked up and thrown. If it hits an opponent it causes slightly big damage. Otherwise, it just walks back and fourth around the stage. * Munchlax uses its Pickup ability. Munchlax slowly walks around the stage, eating any items (besides Smash Ball, PokéBalls and Assist Trohpies). * Abomasnow uses Blizzard & Ice Punch. These attacks allow Abomasnow to freeze opponents with Ice Punch and to trap opponents with Blizzard. * Weavile uses False Swipe. This attack allows Weavile to run across the stage in order to slash opponents. It has a possibility to stun opponents. * Palkia uses Spacial Rend. This attack allows Palkia to flip the screen upside-down, causing difficulty until it goes away. * Giratina uses Dragon Breath. This attack allows Giratina to push opponents off-screen if they get trapped. * Manaphy uses Heart Swap. This attack allows Manaphy to temporarily switch the players. * Darkrai uses Dark Void. This attack pulls in opponents and puts them to sleep. Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability causes them to take damage while asleep. * Arceus uses Gravity. This attack grounds any airborne opponents. If there is no stage below the opponent, they are immediately KOed. * Victini uses Victory Star. This allows Victini to give its summoner Super Armor and raises all of their stats. * Snivy uses Razor Leaf. This attack shoots rapid-fire leaves at the opponent. It replaces Chikorita. * Oshawott uses Surf. This attack allows Oshawott to surf across the stage until it flies off the edge, possibly taking opponents along with it. It replaces Piplup. * Zoroark uses Fury Swipes. This attack allows Zoroark to strike the first opponent it hits and then Meteor Smash the opponent when done slashing them. * Kyurem uses Icy Wind. This attack allows Kyurem to release icy blows from its sides, freezing opponents. * Keldeo uses Secret Sword. Keldeo jumps around the stage, slashing opponents it can reach. * Meloetta uses Echoed Voice. Meloetta releases orbs of music that rapidly bounce across the stage. * Genesect uses Techno Blast. Genesect jumps around the stage, releasing small bullets and then firing a giant beam. * Chespin uses Seed Bomb. This attack allows Chespin to release seeds that do damage around it. Chespin can also be pushed around the stage by its summoner. * Fennekin uses Incinerate. This attack allows Fennekin to shoot out fire beside it. * Fletchling uses Peck. Any opponents near Fletchling are repeatedly pecked and also flinch when pecked. * Spewpa uses Stun Spore. When Spewpa is attacked, it releases spores that stun the opponent temporarily. * Gogoat uses Take Down. This attack allows Gogoat to run across the stage, running into opponents. The player is also able to ride on its back, but with the risk of Gogoat jumping off the stage. * Swirlix uses Cotton Spore. Any players that go near Swirlix move slower as long as they are around Swirlix. * Inkay uses Topsy-Turvy. Any players nearby Inkay will trip. * Dedenne uses Discharge. This attack allows Dedenne to release an X-shaped electric attack that can trap opponents. * Xerneas uses Geomancy. This allows Xerneas to boost all the stats of all players while also giving a bigger boost to its summoner. * Bewear uses Brutal Swing. Bewear walks around the stage, uppercutting any opponents, launching them offscreen. * Pyukumuku uses Counter. Any player that attacks Pyukumuku are attacked back with equal force. It replaces Wobbuffet. * Togedemaru uses Zing Zap. This attack allows Togedemaru to release giant electricity from it. It can trap opponents that get near it. * Mimikyu uses Let's Snuggle Forever. This attack allows Mimikyu to grab onto nearby opponents and trap them while doing damage. * Tapu Koko is set to appear, but the current move it uses is unknown. * Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike. This attack shoots a beam from Solgaleo, launching any opponents. * Lunala uses Moongeist Beam. Lunala flies to the back of the screen and shoots a beam, launching any opponents. * Marshadow uses Spectral Thief. Marshadow sneaks around the stage and punches opponents, potentially launching them. Trivia *Many Pokémon have a similar appearance to the Poké Ball, like Voltorb, Electrode, Foongus and Amoonguss. *It is freely available at the start of most Pokémon games. *The player character gets five of them from the start of the game. **In Black 2/White 2, one gets ten of them instead of five. *Prior to Generation VII, It was the only Poké Ball used by other characters. *Ash keeps Pikachu's Poké Ball on him at all times. It's possible this is because it keeps Pikachu from being caught in another Poké Ball. *Poké Balls seem to almost immediately domesticate wild Pokémon as Ash's Muk became friendly after being caught. *While never addressed, its possible Poké Balls make the Pokémon caught by them obey their trainers as later in the anime series (as the earlier stories suggest otherwise), even aggressive Pokémon like Paul's Ursaring listened to him. *In the anime's early days, whenever a Pokemon pops out of the Pokeball, the background would go dim when the white exits the Pokeball; the lighting would return to normal once the light turned into the Pokemon. **Likely due to being handdrawn then. *By Black and White in the anime, the light when Pokemon come out of Pokeballs is changed to a sparkling blue. **In Diamond and Pearl, this symbolized releasing Pokemon. Something Paul is seen doin when Ash meets him. Gallery Origins - Pokemon being released from its Poke Ball.jpg|A Pokémon being released from its Poké Ball in Pokémon Origins Poké Ball trophy SSBM.png|Poké Ball trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Pokemon Go 17.png|Poké Ball in Pokémon GO Dynamax Pokéballl.png|a Poké Ball charged with Dynamax energy pokeballdetective.jpg|Poké Ball in Pokémon: Detective Pikachu uk:Покебол Category:Pokéballs Category:Generation I Items